Ghosts of the Past
by Luna Mayee
Summary: Raven can't sleep and decides to go downstairs, but when she finds Beastboy drunk what happens?
1. Chapter 1

This idea just came to me and I had to get it down sooo ya. Title is pending.

Raven sat on her bed tapping her leg impatiently. She couldn't sleep. She just couldn't. she didn't know why, she should be tired. After fighting Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Control freak. Not to mention the whole fiasco with Terra happened just 3 weeks ago. But no matter how hard she tried sleep would not come. So now she just had to wait. She stared at the alarm clock on her nightstand, it was 3am. She sighed as she felt a headache coming on. Finally she got up to go make herself some herbal tea. She was clad in a black Spaghetti strap tank top and her purple underwear. her hair was haphazardly pulled back and she was barefoot, the chipped nail polish Starfire painted on her toes exposed. She would normally never dream of going out like this but, she figured no one was awake anyway and she didn't feel like changing. As she neared the common room she jumped at the sound of breaking through the crack in the door she found a figure hunched over the table several bottles scattered everywhere.

"what the-" Raven paused and stared.

"Beast boy?"

"hey what are you doin here?" Beast boy slurred his words.

"Beast boy! Are you drunk!" Raven gasped.

"hey I know…..why you came…..down here. Dressed like that….you came to see me." He smirked and stood up.

His uniform was wrinkled which matched his ruffled hair. He was slightly hunched over and he stumbled around.

"Beast boy! What are you doing?!" Raven stared at him angrily.

"Hey now no…..need to….yell mama."Beast boy grinned and started walking towards her.

"Stop Beast boy!""Raven went to back up.

Beastboy roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"Beast boy!"  
"Why are you doing this! Your underage!" Raven yanked out of his grasp and pushed him down on the chair.

"Hey..now.""Beast boy said reaching for a bottle but Raven slapped his hand.

"Beast boy whats wrong? You can tell me."

Beast boy's eyes became sad.  
"I always believed I was worthless. Terra made me feel like I was finally loved or wanted not just that I can help them save lives. Then she went and broke my heart like that, and you."

Beast boy stared at her with cruel eyes.

"me? What did I do? Raven said confused.

"You don't know? Every day you insult me. And bring me down, and yet I still love you." Beast boy laughed humorlessly.

"Love me?" Raven stared at him incredulously

"Beast boy slowly got up and moved towards Raven until they were faces were only centimeters apart. Raven could smell the alcohol on Beast boys breath. He slowly moved in and softly kissed her.

"Raven stood frozen in shock with her eyes wide. Beastboy smirked and walked to the door calling behind his shoulder.

"if you want some more you can come to my room."

The next morning Cyborg came downstairs to find Raven still standing in the kitchen.  
"Aw come on Rae put some pants on!"

AN: ok, so I just wanted to say I don't know if this came out very good. It was a lot better in my head. I'm not very confident of this but I'm putting it on here anyway. Thanks if you review/favorite/follow. You can check out some of my other stories cause their probably better than this one. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thankyou to Dre A. Parker about the strange formatting in chapter one. I tried to fix it can someone tell me if it's gone?

* * *

Raven shook her head and yelped when she saw Cyborg. She quickly ducked behind the counter. Cyborg stared at her smiling.

"So whatcha doin Rae?"

"Don't call me that." She frowned.

"What were you doing standing here? Were you standing here all night." He said trying not to laugh. That is until he saw the bottles.

"Rae were you _drinking?"_ He asked incredulously.

"I- no I was just..…" she trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Raven. Why are all these bottles here?" Cyborg said completely serious now.

"I-I just found these outside..."

"You found them outside?" Cyborg said obviously not believing her.

"Someone must of put them there as a joke." She said shrugging and trying to be nonchalant.

"Anyway I have to go...meditate." She said teleporting herself and the bottles through the floor.

Cyborg shook his head and went to the fridge for the bacon still not believing Ravens story.

Raven appeared in her room and plopped on the bed shaking her head. She sighed and got up picking up a bottle and reading the label.

"Vodka. God Beast boy what were you thinking?"

She went over to her closet and put on a leotard and cloak. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her hair out. She was going to go talk to Beast boy.

She went out the door and started towards Beast boys room. Both of their rooms were on one end of the hallway. And the other 3 Titans rooms were around the corner. (The hallway is L shaped). She pulled her hood up and knocked on the door. There was no answer.

"Beast boy?" Raven knocked harder.

When no one answered she pushed the door open and saw Beast boy sprawled out on his bed. She ran over.

"Beast boy!" She shook him

"Aw do you have to talk so loud? God!" Beast boy grimaced in pain.

Raven slapped him.

"God Raven! What was that for!" Beast boy stood up and angrily stepped towards her.

At that moment Raven realized how intimidating he actually was. He towered over her and he had obviously been working out. Ravens eyes widened and she backed up.

"You-you don't remember last night do you?" Raven said her voice shaking

"Beast boy saw the fear in her eyes and he backed down.

"Sorry Raven I didn't mean to get angry." He sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"You didn't answer my question Beast boy."

"No I don't remember last night..." He said looking down.

"Do you remember drinking?" She said

"I only remember being sad. Then I went to the kitchen. That's all I remember." He said honestly.

"Oh." Raven said

"Raven did I do something to you last night?" He said looking panicked.

"No! No, I mean you did but it wasn't... bad." She said looking at him in the eyes.

"Oh so what happened?" He asked quietly.

"You were drunk and you..." She trailed off.

"I what?" He said looking up at her.

"You-you just said some things. That's all."

"Oh what kinds of things?" He said standing up.

But just then the Titans alarm rang.

"Trouble." Raven said phasing through the floor.

Beast boy sighed and walked out the door, his head pounding from the hangover.

"Red X." Robin said leaning over the Titans computer.

Cyborg stood off to the side and watched Raven. She had her hood up so he couldn't tell what her expression was. He saw Beast boy come in holding his head.

"Hey B you alright?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I just have a headache that's all." He said

When Beast boy walked by Cyborg could of sworn he smelled alcohol but before he could press the issue Robin was hurrying the team.

"Titans Go!"

AN: well it took me forever to update this story. There will be a fight scene in the next chapter I suppose I've never really written one before. I originally was going to make this a one shot but then thought eh what the heck. Big thanks to anyone and everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. It really makes my day

~Luna


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

AN: wow it's been like over a month. I'm not good at fights or battles and what not so yeah. Also I recently posted two new one shots! Each have to do with BB and Rae sparring. I figured I should work on stuff like that. Anywho thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed. Your really nice! Also, I still need to know if the formatting is gone! That's all for now. Enjoy!

STORY STARTS HERE

Beast boy, Raven, and Starfire had took to the sky heading towards the pier. Robin had opted for his R-Cycle, leaving Cyborg to take the T-Car. They arrived to find a bunch of crates smashed everywhere.

"What the heck is with the crates?" Beast boy said, kicking one aside.

"I don't know Beastboy. What was in them?" Robin said his brow furrowing.

"Zinothium." A gravely voice said from behind them.

The Titans swung around and faced the criminal. Red X just stared and waited for them to move, casually leaning on a more taller crate.

"Did you have to make such a mess?" Raven droned, eyeing all the broken material.

He chuckled.

"Yeah. What fun would it be to simply politely open the boxes? Besides leaves more work for you guys." He said smirking.

"Actually we're not the ones who have to clean it up." Robin said stepping closer to the villain.

Red X stepped forward too.

"Pity."

And just like that the battle began.

Red X shot a metallic X towards Robin and if created a cloud of smoke that surrounded him.

Next Cyborg blasted his sonic cannon, but Red X dodged out of the way. Beastboy charged at Him as a bull and knocked him over. Angry Red X got back up and started another attack on Robin when a bunch of crates where whirring straight for his head. He looked up too see Raven chanting her mantra keeping the crates in motion. He pulled out an X and threw it at her mouth causing her to fall and stumble back. He then threw another X at her which fell on top of her and stretched over her pinning her the ground. She angrily tried to squirm out of them but to no avail.

Starfire shot her starbolts at the villian, scorching parts of his uniform. Robin ran in and landed a strong kick to his jaw, sending the thief tumbling onto his butt, where Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon at him.

"Looks like it's time for me to head out. Nice chatting with you." And with that he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

Robin growled and looked around motioning for his team to gather around. He looked at each of their hovering faces before frowning.

"Where's Raven?" He said looking around.

"Hhhhhmmmmmm!" Raven tried to growl but it came out wrong.

Cyborg turned to look at her and busted out laughing.

"What was that Rae?" He gasped in between guffaws.

She sent a glare his way and waited.

Robin smirked and walked over. He knelt down and used a bird-a-rang to cut the larger X, he left the one on her mouth and helped her up.

She narrowed her eyes and pointed to her mouth.

"Sorry Raven I don't want to cut your face. You'll have to wait until we get back to tower." He walked back over to the rest of the team, a steaming Empath following.

After the team all went to their proper forms of transportation, they arrived at the tower and Starfire managed to get the X off of Ravens face.

"Ugh. I hate that guy." She grumbled, walking away to her room.

Beastboy watched her leave and turned back to the team.

"Who's up for pizza?" Cyborg said jumping up.

Beastboy groaned.

"I'm just gonna go to bed Cy."

Beastboy got up and headed out of the common room, but he had no intention of going to his room.

He arrived at Ravens room and knocked. The door opened a crack and he saw one side of her face.

"Hey Rave...what were you going to tell me? " he said shifting his weight to his other foot.

"It's RAVEN. And just forget about it. It doesn't matter." She started to close the door, but he stuck his foot in it.

"It does matter Raven." He stepped into her room, the door closing behind him.

"What did I say?"

"You were sad..."

"And" he said narrowing his eyes.

"You talked about Terra...and me."

Beastboy visibly paled.

"What exactly did I say?"

"You said Terra made you feel loved or wanted."

"No what did I say about you?" He stepped closer to her.

"You said I insult you every day. But you still love me." She whispered the last part but he still heard it.

"Then what?" He said just as quietly.

"You kissed me." She looked down at her feet and awaited his reaction.

His eyes widened and he stepped back.

"I kissed you!" He yelled.

"Y-yes yes you did." She said her voice shaking.

"Oh my god." Beastboy leaned against the wall.

"Rave I-" he got interrupted.

"Look I'm sorry you didn't really want to! And I'm sorry that I thought you could possibly love me!" Raven was crying now.

Raven used her dark energy to push him out her door. It slammed in his face and he fell on his butt right outside it.

"NO RAVEN THATS NOT-" he started but was again interrupted.

"JUST GO AWAY!" She screamed at him.

Beastboy sighed and got up walking towards his room, although he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

Raven was sitting in the middle of her bed with her knees tucked against her chest. Several things around her room were broken or thrown from her powers and her face was red and puffy. Nevermore was a wreck. All her emoticlones were running rampant through her mind and she had a pounding headache. She fell on her back and sighed, Wishing the past 2 days had never happened.

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire all sat around the table discussing the day over their last slice of pizza. When they suddenly all jumped at the sound of an angry voice.

"JUST GO AWAY!"

"Beastboys done it again." Cyborg grumbled.

"He always knows how to push her buttons." Robin said agreeing.

"Well I think I'll go charge." Cyborg got up and walked towards his room.

"Well come on Star. Let's get to bed.

"Yes. I am most exhausted from our battle." Starfire said floating after the leader.

Beastboy was pacing his room, and angrily cursing under his breath, when a found a bottle peeking out from the bottom of his closet. He went over and read the label.

"Whiskey." Beastboy closed his eyes and gulped down the drink, slumping in his desk chair.

A/N : I hate to end here but I really want to post this today. I don't like how this turned out. I'm open for constructive criticism. Anywho can someone be kind and explain the whole "beta reader" thing to me? I've heard of them but I don't exactly know what they do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N : sorry it took me so long to update!

Raven sat on her floor in a tight little ball with the contents of her room whirling around her. She had long since stopped crying and just sat there trying to gain control of her emotion. Her emoticlones were running rampant through her mind and she had a pounding headache. She sighed and payed back on the floor shutting her eyes and slowing drifting off to sleep.

Beastboy found himself in the kitchen once again slumped over the table with his bottles. Not that he was really aware of what he was doing. He was too drunk. He found the numbing effect of the alcohol soothing to his soul. He knew it was bad for his health but he did it anyway. He was a hero, practically every mission was bad for his health. What was a few little bottles going to do? At least that was his logic as his foggy mind tried to remember what he was doing. After a few more bottles he finally got up and headed towards his room. As he walked down the hallway his enhanced hearing picked up a soft whimper. He stopped and looked to is left to see a closed door with a name etched in.

"Raven."

The alcohol blocking out his better judgement he morphed into a beetle and crawled under her door, where he found her curled up on her floor in a restless sleep. He quietly morphed back and walked over to her. He frowned as he noted that her face was stained with tears. He gently scooped her up and softly laid her on her bed, covering her up. He sighed and just looked at her. Even with her messy hair and tear stained face she was gorgeous. He shook his head when a sharp pain went through it. Alcohol was not friendly. He walked over to the other side of the bed and slowly climbed in it pulling her close to him. She seemed to fit perfectly. He breathed her scent: lavender and tea leaves. And even in his drunken state of mind, he realized that he was helplessly in love.

Raven slowly opened her eyes to see a strong green arm wrapped around her chest. She had a sharp intake of breath and tried to wriggle out of his arm only to have him hold on tighter.

'What is he doing in my bed!'

She uses her powers to teleport from the bed to standing on the floor. She looked over at his peaceful form that was still in the same position as if she had never left. She walked over and shook his arm only to have him swat it away. She huffed annoyed and shook it again.

He groaned.

"Why do you feel the need to wake me up all the time?" He yawned and opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room staring up at a annoyed Empath.

"Why am I in your room?"

"You tell me." She said crossing her arms.

"What do you mean? I don't remember anything from last night." He said raising his eyebrow.

All the sudden there was a loud knock on her door and they both turned to it.

Raven looked at Beastboy and held a finger up to her lips. Putting on her cloak and pulling up the hood, she walked over and slid the door open a crack to reveal the face of an angry Cyborg.

"What were you doing last night?" He demanded making Raven narrow her eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" She said icily.

"I just came back form he kitchen and you know what i found there? Bottles. Alcoholic bottles. I assume there yours after what I found the other morning."

He crossed his arms and stared down at her.

She nervously glanced behind her and looked back at him. She walked out of her room and closed the door.

"So what if they were mine?"

"Raven! You don't need to be drinking! You know what that does to you." He stared down at her with anger.

"I never said I drank them."

"Then what the hell were you doing with them?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I was just...cleaning up after a friend."

She silently cursed herself for not coming up with a good excuse.

"And why couldn't this 'friend' clean up after themselves?"

"They just...they're going through a hard time and their parents can't know that their drinking. " she tried to look innocent.

"Right." He said anger still tinging his voice.

"I'll go clean them up." Raven said making a move down the hallway.

Cyborg grabbed her arm.

"Don't bother. I picked them up before Bird Brain could find them. Don't let it happen again. Ok?" Cyborg said letting go of her.

"I won't. Thanks Cy." She gave an almost-smile and opened her door, going in and letting it slide shut.

"Beastboy. Care to explain what you were doing last night?" She said angrily.

"Ummmm I don't remember." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah right. I've been covering for you since the other night so you better tell me." She crossed her arms and stared.

"Look I was upset last night. I think I remember finding some whiskey in my room. That's all I remember. Ok?"

"Then what were you doing in here?"

"I don't remember coming in here okay." He stood up then and narrowed his eyes.

"You can't drink anymore Beastboy." She took a step closer to him.

"And whose gonna stop me?" He lowered his voice and closed the space between them.

She looked up at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Me."

"Well I'll remember that." He stepped back then and headed towards the door.

Raven just watched him with confusion in her eyes

'What's wrong with him?"

She watched him walk out and the door slide closed behind him.

She sighed and sunk down on her bed.

Beastboy walked down to his room and slammed the door shut. He didn't know why he had gotten so angry he really wasn't. He knew he should stop drinking but it made him feel good. Not good like euphoria but good like he couldn't feel anything. It was just a numb sensation all throughout his body and he loved it. It had been forever since he had thought of Terra- oh Terra.

He sank to his floor and let his tears fall. His sadness always brought back memories of her. No matter how much he drunk he would never get rid of those memories. He would just have to accept that fact. He got up then and walked over to his window, opening it he sat on the ledge and morphed into a hawk setting off into the sky.

A/N

So this chapter is ridiculously short. I know that but I'm having horrible writers block. I just wanted to get an update out so that you would know i haven't abandoned this story so yeah. I apologize.


	5. Chapter 5

Raven couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because she couldn't stop thinking about Beastboy. No matter what she did she couldn't get him off her mind. She got up and tiptoed down to his room. After taking a deep breath she knocked. She stood there for a few minutes wondering what he was doing to cause him not to answer. She phased through the door and was met by an empty room and an open window. Her first terrified thought was that he jumped so she dashed to the window and looking out and seeing no crumpled form on the ground below she let out a big sigh of relief. She phased into her room and grabbed her cloak. She was going out to look for him.

Beastboy liked to live in the moment. That was why when he came across a remote bar he didn't think about someone seeing him. He didn't think about the Titans public image or even his own self image he just thought that in that single moment he wanted a drink. So he went in and sat down. Being green naturally everyone noticed him immediately. But Beastboy didn't seem to pay attention to the stares, whispers, and clicks from people's cell phone camera, he just sat on the bar stool and waited for the bar tender. The bartender gave him a weird look. The whole city knew about his past with Terra, they just didn't know how much it effected him. He walked over and leaned on the bar facing Beastboy.

"Look, I know your a Titan and all but, your still underage and I can't serve you anything alcoholic."

Beastboy rolled his eyes. "I'm 19. That's old enough...look I protect this city every day. The least you can do is get me a drink."

The bartender looked uncertain. "Do you need someone to come get you? Maybe you should talk to your teammates. You see I recently went through a break up and I know it's hard.."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Beastboy stood up abruptly, knocking over his stool. At this point most people in the bar were filming him.

The bartender jumped back.

"I-Um I just I know about-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Beastboy snarled.

Ravens P.O.V

I was mad at Beastboy. Not only for sneaking out but for causing me to traipse around the whole city on a night that was unusually chilly. I was walking down the deserted street when I heard a commotion across the street. I looked over and saw that the only thing open was a bar , looking closer I noticed a certain green changeling leaning over the counter yelling at very terrified looking bar tender. I took a deep breath and stomped over yanking the door open. He was about to get it.

...

The whole bar seemed to jump at once when the door swung open revealing the steaming empath. Beastboys hard glare faltered and he slowly backed away from the bar tender. The bartender quickly stood up to his whole 5'4 height and crossed his arms. Beastboy, despite being a lot bigger than Raven looked like a guilty child about to be reprimanded.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Raven stomped over to Beastboy and stabbed her finger at his chest.

"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOUR DOING IS INCREDIBLY STUPID?"

Beastboys ears fell. "Well I just wanted-"

"OH YEAH! THATS JUST LIKE YOU TO ONLY THINK ABOUT YOURSELF!" Raven grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door. Before she exited however she turned towards the bartender.

"AND HOW OLD ARE 30? YOU LET A CHILDISH TEENAGER GET THE BEST OF YOU? I DON'T CARE IF HE CAN SHAPESHIFT! GET YOUR LIFE TOGETHER!" With that she slammed the door and stared up at Beastboy.

"WELL?" She crossed her arms.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. NOT ONLY HAVE YOU EMBARRASSED YOUR SELF BUT ALSO THE WHOLE TEAM. I WOULD TELL ROBIN BUT I WON'T HAVE TO."

Raven pointed to one of the people in the bar through the window still holding up their cell phone. When he caught Ravens glare he jumped and almost dropped his phone in his drink.

Beastboy just gave a sheepish grin.

Raven just sighed.

"Come on we are going back to the tower. And don't bother going to sleep. You know bird brain will be getting up at 3am. Which is just 20 minutes away." Raven grabbed back onto Beastboys arm and teleported them away.

A/N: HEY I'M NOT DEAD. (Just tired) this chapter isn't great but I'm not to unhappy with it. I needed to get something on here and I didn't want to just put an authors note. I'm going to be trying to update more frequently but you know how that goes. I haven't proof read this so sorry if the grammar is atrocious.


End file.
